Naruto! : friend or foe! The arrival of a new threat?
by leto renee
Summary: There is a violent war going on! Tobi is losing this war, but naruto cannot win it alone. Tobi calls in his trump card, and it back fires! SasuXSaku NaruXHina & more This is my first fan fic! please comment what you think
1. Chapter 1

"Why do _I_ have to join this stupid fight?" Hikaru whined, wanting nothing more than to go back to her restless hibernation, as she called it. "We are losing this war we need your... talents" Zetsu replied, seeming very annoyed " besides you never do anything but sit around any ways, it would be good to get up and stretch for once" hikaru groaned, dragging herself up glaring at the disgusting plant man. Hikaru was a member of the akatsuki a very… unknown one, She hated to get her hands dirty. "What happened to Tobi's all-powerfulness and all the crap" hikaru muttered, grabbing her all so familiar red clouded cloak sliding it on. Zetsu chuckled and melted into the ground. "Gross..." she muttered, and took off toward the battle field.

Naruto stared in shock at the lifeless body in front of his eyes, all the sound around him was dulled out. He swore he wouldn't let anyone his friends die. Why…? Naruto could just barely hear obito's taunting. The cries of battle. Hinata crying…Hinata… he'd let her down he couldn't protect every on-. He was snapped out of his thoughts. He felt pain on his cheek and looked over so see Hinata had slapped him. "Remember what Neji said…Your life is not your own anymore." She left her hand on his cheek as she spoke tears left stains on her face. "Do you know what that means?" Naruto stared at her for a moment. "Your ideals…your words…your desire to save every one of your comrades. Those are worth fighting for" Hinata paused for a moment then continued "...What inspired Neji and carried him this far...were those very principles." Naruto looked at her in shock. "But it's not only you, Naruto... Its every one of us here has come to believe in those very words and that is why we fight in earnest to protect each other. That is why we are family... If we were to throw in the towel now, Neji's sacrifice will be in vein."

Hikaru sighed approaching the battle field. She watched all the fighting from a tree roughly half a mile from the battle field. She brushed her silver hair back and decided that obito didn't need help yet. "I'm going to take a nap", she leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. "May as well not show off your trump card yet..." she thought, slowly falling asleep.

Hikaru peeked an eye open glancing towards the battle field. Something seemed…off. She looked up toward obito and her eyes widened. Did that man really take the juubi into his body..? "Idiot" she muttered under her breath staring. She watched the meaningless fighting for a while. She sighed and jumped from her tree. "I guess I better go" she thought, walking towards the battle to the flank where everyone seems to be watching in awe. She closed her husky blue eyes and weaved a few hand signs. "Katon Karyūdan no justu!", she took in a deep breath and spat out a flurry of fire bullets at the enemy from behind. She watch then giggled as a hoard of ninja ran at her. "This is going to be so annoying".

Hikaru scratched the back of her head watching as a man threw a fist covered in stone straight for her face. "I saw that three years ago" she said, annoyed appearing behind him. She grabbed his shoulders and kneed his spine shattering each vertebra. She turned and caught a punch thrown towards her. She threw the man in to the huge crowd lunging at her, most of them fell to the ground. She took this opportunity to dash through the crowd. Hikaru pulled twin swords from her cloak slicing her way towards the main fight seeing obito was struggling. "HELL YEA!" A strange pink haired girl screamed, landing a hit on Hikaru's shoulder sending her flying.

The girl watched beaming at the dust cloud hikaru landed in. As the dust faded so did the girl's smile. "Where is she?!", the pink haired girl's green eyes darted around searching for her opponent. "I'm right here" hikaru said, standing behind this strange girl leaning aqainst her back, yawning. Hikaru smiled slicing at The girl's ankle only catching one. It was just enough to make her limp. Hikaru tilted her head then glanced back at the main event. "I would love to play with you… but I must g-",she was interrupted by a punch to the gut. This girl was a very strong woman. Hikaru flew back knocking many to the ground. She finally caught herself on some ones shoulders, using them to flip back to her feet, to dash towards obito. "After her!" the girl yelled. A hoard of ninja lunged at hikaru.

Hikaru sighed weaving a few signs, a wall of stone flew up towards the sky blocking the group behind her. She stopped for a moment to admire her work. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS: SIXY FOUR PALMS!". Hikaru barely had time to look at her attacker when the pain kicked in. This new attacker finished her assault panting softly, her almost white eyes shooting daggers. "…not bad…", hikaru panted as she looked up to the young girls face. She was quite gorgeous, she had blue black hair that framed her face. Her white eyes were surrounded by buldging blood veins, making her look frightening, though it didnt hide how beautiful she was.

"Such a lovely face wasted in battle…" hikaru chuckled, sending chakra to her hands, she closed her eyes for a split second. When she opened her eyes the young girl was staring into what looked like an ocean blue sharringan. Hikaru appeared behind the young hyuga her hand in the shape of a knife against her throat. "I really don't want to kill you" hikaru whispered in the young lady's ear. The hyuga struggled against the strange woman and flinched as she grabbed Hikaru's hand. The young girl's palmed were gushing. She stared confused. "I wouldn't touch if I were you... ya see my fighting style is a lot like yours only... instead of disabling chakra points it slices through skin and bones ", hikaru smiled and released the girl and the justu making her hand like a blade. " I'll let you live for now" she chuckled and dashed off.

She jumped up and spat a fire ball towards the third hokage. He glanced behind, just barely avoided getting hit by it. She lunged at the third, they fought hand-to-hand for a while. Hikaru grumbled and sent chakra to her hands taking a similar stance as the gentle fist. She struck him in the most vital of organs avoiding the heart, not wanting it to be over too quickly. She sliced at him, chuckling as he finally hit the ground. "Aw..." she whined quietly, making her way to the second hokage. Hikaru decided not to play around too much longer, noticing the group fighting obito had actually landed a very strong hit. She sliced and cut the second hokage everywhere. She'd disappear and reappear in different places striking the most vital of spots. She finally had him on the ground. She looked around for her next target.


	2. Chapter 2

"Three more", Hikaru muttered. She glanced at a man with raven black hair, picking him as her target. She frowned seeing his sharringan realizing, immediately he was itachi's little brother. She frowned thinking of her fallen friend, then jump at sasuke. He caught her by the throat slamming her to the ground. She coughed staring up at him in shock. "Sharringan right..." she mumbled. She thought back to when Itachi had told her what the sharingan really was.

"It's like you friggen know what I'm going to do" hikaru whined to her fellow akatsuki member. "I do." Itachi watched her closely his red eyes analyzing any movement she made. "Hmm...". Hikaru thought a moment. She threw her hands into the air. "I give up!" she grumbled, watching him closely. He was quite handsome. He had long jet black hair and bright red eyes with little symbols circling his pupil, resembling tear drops. He had frown lines stretching down his face, it sometimes made you wonder if this man ever smiled. Hikaru looked away, saddened by the thought. She originally met Itachi in Konoha, he was a genius. She never really talked to him; he was always very distant from every one. She heard in her travels of his betrayal. He slaughtered his entire family, leaving only his little brother, sasuke.

Hikaru shook herself from her thoughts then smiled turning from Itachi. "I'm going to turn in, see ya", hikaru smiled back at the man winking flirtatiously. Itachi chuckled; he could easily snatch the heart of any woman alive. Hikaru turned and grinned disappearing. She reappeared behind Itachi about to strike, when he looked at her devilishly. When she finally realized that he noticed her, she was already pinned against a wall her wrists held above her head. Itachi leaned close to her face staring her in the eye. She looked up feeling her cheeks grow feverish but fought it tooth and nail.

Itachi chuckled lowly pulling the collar of his cloak away from his mouth. He pressed his forehead against Hikaru's, and tightened his grip on her wrists. "Nervous, huh..?" Itachi teased. "Why would I be?!" hikaru almost whined, looking away trying to think of ANYTHING else. "Get off of me baka!" she faked a struggle. "That's not really what you want me to do… these eyes can see straight through you" Itachi murmured in her ear. This made Hikaru shiver. Her face went red. She growled annoyed at this situation, that he was picking on her like this. Itachi leaned in his lip grazing hers. She almost felt herself lean up, when Itachi backed up laughing. She growled lowly at the man. "You're such an asshole!" Hikaru, in anime fashion, beat the crap out Itachi playfully. The other akatsuki members laughed in the back ground.

Hikaru glared glancing up at the taller man. "So I get your sharringan allows you to see my moves and stuff but..." she leaned on her friend continuing. "Can you really see people emotions too?" she looked to her feet blushing a bit. Itachi looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders quietly. Hikaru assumed he was thinking of how to word it. He slid behind her hugging her gently resting his chin on her head. "Hmm… no not really" Itachi replied boredly. "Oh…wait WHAT", she pushed away from him growling. "You're just so easy to read" Itachi replied between laughs. "BAKA! Obviously I'm not easy to read! Why would you ever think I could ever like a weird asshole like you?!" she growled shaking her fists at him. Itachi's gaze went playful. "I never once said that" he grinned continuing before she could reply, or hit him "that was all you confessing your secrete crush on me" he winked at her. "IDIOT!" she screamed at him.

Sasuke slowly slid his sword against her throat slicing at the thin line of skin along the corroded. Hikaru stared at his nose trying very hard not to look into his eyes. He applied more pressure than gasped coughing blood. His eyes darted down to his gut in which hikaru had buried her hand, almost tickling sasuke's spine. She rolled over and straddled sasuke for a moment, she pulled her hand out of his body.

Her eyes widened as his skin darkened and cross like marking spread across his face. Sasuke grabbed her throat once again. Hikaru's eyes bulged at she heard a strangely familiar sound of chirping and looked to his hand seeing his chidori. "Shit" she muttered. She felt his hand rip through her torso breaking her bottom ribs. She coughed blood on to sasuke's face. Sasuke chuckled arrogantly and tossed her to the side looking to what he saw as the real threat. "Being hokage… is nothing compared to what I have become!" obito yelled out. Hikaru rolled her eyes "then why am I hear" she thought, not listening to the rest of this argument. She looked up to sasuke and began to heal herself. "Bunch of testosterone filled idiots" she grumbled cringing. She finally was able to stand when she felt a strange ominous presence. It was so familiar yet… she couldn't place it. She looked around and saw a blonde ninja land a hit on obito. He was immediately sent flying straight towards a spike. Hikaru stared for a split second recognizing the blonde hair "mina—", her eyes widened and she ran to the boy. She shoved the ninja out of the way and the spike caught her knee. She cried out and pulled her knee away from the spike.

"NARUTO!" the crowd yelled. He stood up and brushed himself off glancing at hikaru. Hikaru examined the blonde from a distance. She healed her knee silently, realizing this was not the man she though it was. "He has whiskers" she said with a giggle. "Kill him!" obito screamed. Hikaru glanced up then nodded lunging at Naruto, she punched him in the gut pushing him ten ft. away and into the ground. She was still on him, she sent the chakra to her hands aiming straight for his heart. Naruto rolled to the side and skidded to his feet.

"My other half is calling to me..." kurama (kyuubi) grumbled to minato, the forth hokage. Minato stared at Naruto then closed his eyes. He slid his hands into different signs and frowned. He released the other half of nine tails from his body to Naruto's. Naruto's body felt hot, he felt like he was on fire. Hikaru stared in confusion pulling her hand from the ground. Naruto was now bursting with chakra. He started to glow strangely yellow and he appeared behind hikaru. Her eyes widened and she caught Naruto's punch. She punched him in the gut at the same time he hit her in the face. They both went flying into the ground. They ran at each other once more throwing punches and kicks. They blocked and struck in sync it looked like rigged fight. She straightened one of her hands in to a knife shape and she sliced Naruto's cheek open. He stared confused for a minute. "RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed shoving the chakra ball into her stomach. She cringed and fell to the ground. Naruto grinned annoyingly and looked to obito. His eyes went wide when he heard laughing coming from the direction of hikaru. Naruto looked down at hikaru eyes wide. Hikaru laughed and the corners of her eyes started to wrinkle up like a byakugan. Naruto blinked and she was already under him. Naruto coughed blood, with no time to reacted he cried out in pain as Hikaru's right hand was buried into his stomach. She buried her left into his shoulder, ripping the right one out. She shoved her right hand towards his head, when her arm was caught and she was dragged from Naruto.

"Hikaru! Stop this!" a man's voice yelled. The grip around her softened to a hug and she felt cloth against the back of her neck. Hikaru blinked glancing back slightly seeing silver hair that was not her own. "This reanimation justu is sick..." the man squeezed her around the hips glancing at the sealing team. They nodded and started slowly for hikaru. She growled from her belly a terrifying wolf like growl that would have make ten-tailed beast shiver. She shoved her head back against the man and spun with her arms spread out. She sliced the man's cheek with her left and the cloth over his neck with right ripping his mask from his face. She stared at him. "Kakash-"she was interrupted. "Finish off that brat hikaru!" Obito yelled. Her eyes went dark and she balled her fist and punched kakashi he went flying across the battle field. She turned to Naruto who was still on the ground. She sighed and sat on Naruto's hips holding his wrists above his head. She hummed a slow, relaxing song. All of the men on the battle field stopped and stared, even Naruto no longer struggled. She unzipped his jacket slowly and pushed it away from his stomach. She placed her fingers around his belly button the seal to nine tails appearing. She hummed a bit louder letting go of his wrists to hold her first two fingers up concentrating on releasing the kyuubi.

The chakra Naruto had received was being sucked out and going into obito. Hikaru started to sway with the tune, her song as entrancing as the call of a siren to a sailor. Hikaru's song was cut short when she felt sharp pains in her back. "Giant casting net!" hikaru looked back to see a woman with a huge fan standing behind her. Hikaru's eyes narrowed into slits. "Just have to make my job hard…" hikaru mumbled. She looked to obito then back to this crazy haired woman. Hikaru continued to hum slowly turning away to continue what she was doing. Fan lady looked hikaru very annoyed. She lifted her giant fan and prepared to strike at hikaru. "I wouldn't do that" a voice said from behind The woman. The woman turned whacking the person behind her with the huge fan "Konkuro, Gaara do something!" She yelled. They stayed there staring at hikaru. "That really hurt!" The woman looked where the voice was coming from and saw a clone of Hikaru's. She sent a huge gust of wind at the clone slicing it every which way. The white eyed teen ran at the real hikaru, she kicked hikaru off of Naruto then began shaking him violently. "Naruto-kun! Snap out of it!" The hyuga screamed. Hikaru sighed and stood her humming finally ending. She walked to hyuga back handing her away from Naruto then picked him up by the hair. "Wake up" she growled at the young boy. He stayed silent. Hikaru slid a finger nail down his chest forming a shallow wound. "wakey wakeeyyyy" she sang sweetly.

Hikaru heard chirping and turned dropping the young boy. She was impaled by The silver haired man's arm she blinked looking down to her upper chest in which the kakashi's arm went through. He went right through her heart. Her eyes went dull, her body limp. Kakashi caught her closing his eyes. He pulled his arm out and held her body a moment staring down at her. Something was wrong. Her eyes flew open, a grin plastered across her face her eyes changing to a bright yellow. The fatal word closed up and a cloak of chakra surrounded her. Her skin peeled off and mixed with the chakra around her, a tail grew from the form, her body twisted and contorted to the shape of an animal. Kakashi stepped back staring at the monster in front of him. "Is she a jinjuriki?!" kakashi thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a claw across the face leaving deep wounds. A swarm of ninja ran to attack.

The second hokage managed to get up to use a nine tails level sealing justu. The gate like bars pinned the creature to the ground. Hikaru howled to the bloody moon above her, the seals around her shattered. She lunged for kakashi. Guy stepped in front of him and kicked at the beast. She bit down on his leg and sent him flying, the chakra around her squeezing tighter on her form shaping her to look like a huge dog. Naruto stood and ran at her switching into nine tails mode. The beast batted him away like a fly placing a giant paw on his chest. Naruto cringed in agony as each of his ribs start to snap. The beast grew muscle and the beginnings of skin. Every one stared in horror at the scene. Naruto was going to die…


	3. Chapter 3

"STOP!" Kakashi yelled tackling hikaru. He formed a chidori in his hand frowning. The beasts snarling face relaxed, the skin and bone slowly shifting back to chakra. She looked up at kakashi, then over to the electricity surrounding his hand. Kakashi relaxed some releasing his justu, he pushed her long silver hair away from her face. He looked at her eyes, she lowered her eyes to his nose. Hikaru leaned her head up pressing her forehead against the cold metal of his head protector. "Kakashi.." she mumbled.

"What are you waiting for?!" Obito yelled his body slowly starting to shift to its final form. "We have to go and finish him now, yo" A strange man said in a stupid sounding rap. She looked up at obito who was preparing an attack. "What should I do..?" she thought. Obito shot another round of spikes this time straight at Naruto one going through his chest sending him to the ground. Hikaru stared at Naruto's body then glanced up to obito whom was laughing. She saw sasuke lunge at obito and was easily cast aside. A blonde woman ran to Naruto's side with a slug on her shoulder as well as that annoying pink haired woman whom attacked hikaru earlier. Obito started gathering chakra for a beast bomb.

Hikaru pushed kakashi away, closing her eyes then look up to Obito. Her eyes shifted to a pail purple with the shuriken shape around her pupil. She took a deep breath. "SUMMONING JUSTU!" she bit into her thumb and summoned a huge wolf. The wolf howled loudly making the wind pick up, in one stride she was on top of Obito, hikaru jumped from the wolf shoving her fist into obito's face. Obito dematerialized and the wolf bit into the obitos body as soon as he solidified. The wolf held his body there, draining the chakra from obito. Hikaru sat in front of Obito "keep him on the ground!" she yelled, forming different hand seals. She drew markings on obitos stomach in her blood. Obito glared and sent the monstrous wolf flying. Hikaru could not look up she had to finish her justu.

Hikaru dulled the sound around her she could hugely here sasuke in the back ground, using various justu. Hikaru focus. "Chidori!" sasuke pushed his lightening covered hand through obito. Obito had already dematerialized and struck sasuke. Everyone on the battle field heard a horrifying roar and felt a monstrous chakra. Sasuke watched as the nine tailed jinjuriki flew at obito, his skin ripped from his body encircling his body along with the insane chakra. A skull and spine formed and he clawed away at obito, not giving him a chance to dematerialize. Sasuke took a step back to stare at beast, 6 tails were already out. "I thought he had control.." sasuke thought, watching the beast tear the enemy apart.

Naruto was sent flying, not for long though the beast ran back at obito. Sasuke yelled out to the crowd, he needed both obito and Naruto calmed down. Sasuke noticed the bloody seal marking on obito's stomach a while back. He had already realized hikaru was putting a stronger seal of the juubi. Whether it worked or not was another story…

Hikaru looked up her husky blue eyes taking a glowing turquoise hue. A very bland faced man ran in front of Naruto, using wood style justu to hold him down. He did the same with obito, struggling a bit more with the enemy. Hikaru ran for obito reaching the man in seconds. She dug her finger tips into the bloody markings. "SEAL!" hikaru muttered. Obito screamed as all the chakra from the juubi was sucked into the seal. Obito passed out. Hikaru panted, most of her chakra gone. She remembered looking at the defeated man, the seal staining his body, then it all went black..

Hikaru woke up in a tent, on a bed. She slowly blinked a few times and lifted her arm to find she was strapped to the bed. "Damn it" she grumbled. She growled and pushed herself up ripping the cloth straps around her chest. Her husky blue eyes scanned the small medical tent, she could hear whispering outside. She sighed looking down at her bandaged body. She straightened her hand and sliced the straps around her wrists. Somewhere in her eves-dropping she heard many were in critical condition. Frowning she thought back to her old clan, they were a clan of medical ninja. They were one of least noticed clans, they had reason for this but that story was for a later time.

Hikaru remembered Swearing to her family to heal and protect, no matter her personal judgments. "Ugh…" hikaru groaned, slowly slipping out of bed feeling sore as anything. She listened a while longer then walked towards the entrance silently. She peeked out glancing around at the numerous medical ninja dashing about. "I can barely feel his chakra…" hikaru thought, referring to Naruto. She walked out of the tent, the guards grabbed for her but she was too fast for them. She ran past following the weak chakra she had been feeling, she was stopped dead in her tracks. Five ninja stood before the tent she was aiming for. She could tell by looking at them they wouldn't be easy targets.

Hikaru sighed, "I don't want to hurt anybody" she said. "And we are supposed to trust you..?" A red haired man replied. She examined this man he had a red tattoo saying love on the side of his forehead. There was a gourd on his back cracked and worn. "Because I'm a medical nin-"hikaru was interrupted. "We have plenty of those around here!" a tall tanned man spat back at her. This man was practically sweating chakra. "I need to see him-"she was, yet again interrupted. "You'll have to go through me first!" and tiny old man yelled. Hikaru almost giggled at the tiny man noticing his slight struggle to stand up straight. "His name is Naruto right? Naruto Namikage?" hikaru looked at the small group frowning some. "No," A tall blonde woman replied.

Hikaru paused for a moment. "He's hurt isn't he? Let me see if I can help hi-"she was getting very tired of being interrupted. "Lady Tsunade is the best medical ninja around; there is nothing you can do that she hasn't already tried!" A small woman spat at her, holding a small pig. Hikaru rolled her eyes somewhat "I'm Hikaru from the Nagataki clan" she said quietly. Tsunade's eyes widened "They were wiped out years ago!" she stared suspiciously. "My mother's name was Katsume Nagataki, My father was Noboru Uzumaki. I was born in a small village on the outskirts of the hidden mist. Later I was given to Konoha as a…peace offering, for a lack of words." Hikaru glanced up and their facing seeing their disbelief. "I went to the academy in the same class as Most of your older jonin" Hikaru glanced around nodding towards the first person she recognized. That person being the very obvious Guy. "…I went on this stupid assaination mission…every one told me not to..." She frowned her eyes going dark. "It was me and a few others..." She paused for a while. "We were ambushed by what we now know as the akatsuki" a familiar man said from behind hikaru. "They took hikaru… we thought her dead" The man finished. Hikaru turned glancing at kakashi. Kakashi slid his hands into his pockets looking over her eyes very closely. Twas actually kind of creepy. "I'll explain later but right now I need to get to that kid before he bleeds to death". Hikaru was growing impatient. "He will be fine without yo-", it was finally Hikaru's turn to interrupt. "My family's fighting style is not like most others. A medical ninja MAY heal it but the wound slowly rips itself open again and again!" She explained agitated. "I'm not saying leave me alone with the boy I'm saying let me in their! I did that to him so I know how to treat it!" Tsunade looked hikaru over then nodded stepping aside. "If your lyin-"Tsunade was cut off again. "If I am you can personally have my head" hikaru looked at Tsunade and walked past into the tent.

Naruto looked terrible. Blood stained his bandage; his face was bruised and cut. Hikaru sighed and walked to his bed side. She closed her eyes, when she opened them they were pale blue. The veins in the corners of her eyes popped out and the oh so familiar tear drops circled her pupils. She looked over the boy, weaving a few signs. Her hands began to glow a light blue, she held them above the teen's chest. The glow spread out along his torso. Tsunade watched very closely not quite trusting this strange woman. Hikaru closed her eyes. Soon she felt movement and looked up at the boy. His eyes were bright red his pupils were vertical slits, his whiskers looked rugged and scratched.

Hikaru was thrown to the ground by her throat, a massive crater formed under her and a very angry Naruto was atop her. Hikaru's eyes widened as she looked at the boy. Naruto tightened his grip and growled. Wait…He growled…This was not Naruto. "What are you doing here Mizuki…?" Naruto's voice was deep and rough, it almost didn't even sound like him. "Who's this Mizuki..?" hikaru choked out pulling at his hand. Naruto lifted the girl by her throat and bashed her head deeper into the crater. "Don't play with me!" He yelled, chakra surrounding him, bubbling like boiling water. Hikaru clawed at the boy's wrist, she did not want to hurt him. The bland faced man shot his wood style justu at the boy and which one of his tails cast it aside. Sand pulled at his torso, he did not budge. Hikaru coughed, and pressed her finger tips against his stomach and twisted.

Naruto's eyes faded back to blue. He loosened his grip and glanced around the room, noticing he had destroyed the tent he was in. He looked down and the girl he was on top of, then to his hands. Hikaru sat up and coughed her head was leaned against Naruto's chest. Naruto yelped in pain on contact, and then looked at hikaru. " A-are you alright? What happened..?" Naruto asked scooting off of her. Hikaru nodded glancing up at Tsunade's bewildered face. She looked at Naruto's stomach and frowned. A small group had gathered around. Hikaru stood and helped Naruto up. "Who are you any ways..?" Naruto asked after standing up. Hikaru stuck out her hand "I am hikaru." She replied shortly. Naruto grinned "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He said then pointing to himself the yelped a bit. Minato walked through the crowd and smiled. "You seem to be feeling a bit better" He patted Naruto's head. Naruto nodded and laughed. Hikaru stared at Naruto's stomach. "Kyuubi…" she frowned.

Minato smiled proudly at his son. "I'll have to go soon... it's was nice to see you again" minato looked over to a very pale man with purple marking along his face. Hikaru knew who he was; she just couldn't remember his name.

Hikaru snapped out of her thoughts then looked at Minato. "Go? Where?" She felt stupid when she was finally able to look him in the eye. She looked away quickly nodding. "I should be on my way too-"She was cut off by a very annoyed Tsunade. "YOU my friend are not going ANYWHERE" Tsunade stared hikaru down. Hikaru rolled her eyes. Orochimaru was preparing to release the reanimation justu every one gather to say their good byes. Hikaru on the other hand took this time to try and sneak away while she could. She silently jumped in to the trees and was off.

Hikaru knew things would never go back to normal, she'd never be accepted into the old village. She'd never be with him… She bit her lip at the thought. He probably had a wife… possibly kids. Hikaru stopped, punching a whole through a tree. "I hate this…" She sobbed slightly. She had dreamed of the day she could go back home for 16 and a half long years.


End file.
